Display panel has been widely used in a variety of electronic devices in modern technology, such as cellular phone, television, personal computer, and so on. In recent years, three dimensional (3D) display, particularly glassless 3D (naked-eye 3D, or auto-stereoscopic 3D), has become more and more popular. The technology used in the glassless 3D mainly includes lenticular lens display and parallax barrier display, both forming stereoscopic images by way of spatial distribution. For the lenticular lens display, the lenticular lens makes the light refracted and emitted at an angle, so that the left-eye image and the right-eye image are projected to the viewer's left eye and right eye respectively. For the parallax barrier display, the barrier areas and the transparent areas are formed according to the light shielding principles and are alternately arranged to form a grating, such that the images viewed by the viewer's left eye and right eye through the slit of the grating are the left-eye image and the right-eye image.